Eighteen Wishes
by ImMyOwnDefender
Summary: Every year was better than the last, if not worse than how it started. But Sonia always enjoyed that at least most of her wishes came true. At least she'd never forget her first birthday with the brothers. DeanxSonia fluff


**Eighteen Wishes**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but I do own most of the OC characters, and my co-author LadyHimawari91 owns Sonia Desjardins. This is a one-shot dedicated to her as a birthday tribute. Happy Birthday to my best friend~! I wish you all the best!**_

 _ **This has some spoiler alerts just as a warning, and kind of goes back and forth between past and present during season 1 after the episode, "Bugs."**_

 **Age 2**

Sonia was too young to understand, what it meant to make a wish at first; she believed she had everything a girl her age could ever want, (though she had seen the bruises on her mom, and wondered what they were). She had believed that her home was a happy place until her father, runs at her, glaring eyes blazing, screaming at her, pointing a gun at her, shouting how he wasn't her dad, along the lines of something about her being a bastard, and her mom being a whore.

Sonia remembers the gun aimed at her and herself crying, and bawling, wishing he would stop yelling, until her wish is granted and he goes flying against the wall and is knocked out.

Behind him is a handsome man, and Sonia thinks he's there to grant all her wishes, so she reaches out for him.

He picks her up and takes her to her mom, comforting her the rest of the way, and Sonia is even happier when her father is thrown out of the house by her mom.

And like magic the dark spots and marks on her mom's arms and face disappear with him.

 **Age 3**

When her 3rd birthday comes up, Sonia is all excited (mainly for cake and presents), but she also gets to see her cousins, and this time she just wishes to play games with them and have fun with everyone.

There are so many people that she doesn't notice someone watching her from a distance.

 **Age 4**

Another year passes and Sonia wishes to be a cat for her birthday – so her mom hires a face painter on her 4th birthday. Everyone's faces are painted, and Sonia even sees a new face in the crowd~!

It's the man that saved her from daddy. She jogs over to him with her painted face and tells him she's a kitty, he smiles at her, and Sonia is glad to have her hero~

He even brings her a gift. It's a story book, called _"Alice in Wonderland."_ And that night is the first time he ever reads it to her.

And Sonia decides she wants to be Alice.

 **Age 5**

The year is amazing, and Sonia sees more of her hero, and has even started calling him her daddy. Her mom, Valerie doesn't correct her (though she does try and stop Sonia from calling herself Alice) and neither does her new 'father.' On her 5th birthday, Val hires a clown; Sonia thought he was weird but isn't so afraid. Then it's time for cake and Val and new daddy tell her to make a wish, once the birthday song is over.

Sonia thinks hard, wishes for children are important after all~

Closing her eyes she makes a wish – she wants things to stay this way forever, to have her dad, and her mom, and her family all together all the time, and for them all to be happy.

Even her older booger-breath of a brother, Rick…

 **Age 6**

Sonia loves Disney and princess movies, especially "The Little Mermaid," "Sleeping Beauty," (only cause the princess in there looks like her~), and "Cinderella," (she looks more like her than Aurora does!).

And by this time she has enjoyed the daily and often nightly ritual of having her dad read Lewis Carroll's _"Alice in Wonderland."_

So Val gets the idea of making a Disney based birthday party – all her friends and cousins show up as princess characters~ Isabelle is Princess Jasmine, Elsbeth is Princess Pocahontas, and Melissa is Cinderella. Her other cousins are there too, and dressed as princesses too~!

Sonia dresses up as Princess Aurora, or Sleeping Beauty, cause she likes the idea of a Princess being just a girl in disguise to be protected from an evil witch, and finding her Prince Charming.

(Rick calls it too girly and scoffs running off to play with the boys).

But daddy is late and Sonia, despite having a good time, and getting great presents, Sonia searches the crowd for her daddy. Once part of the party is over she spots him and rushes to him. "You're late," she accuses him with a pout.

He smiles at her and says that he was trying to find the perfect present for her – he gives her a charm bracelet, with wings, hearts, and charms on it.

She really does feel like a Princess with a loving father who is king, and a mother who is pretty like a queen~

But by the evening, when her dad goes to read to her again, she's no longer Aurora, but Alice once again, and it feels right, no matter how pretty Aurora is~

Alice is just as pretty too~!

 **Age 7**

A year goes by and Sonia still loves Disney, just not Pixar movies, like "A Bug's Life." Not since Rick's friend decided to put bugs in her dollhouse as a joke. That's the first time Rick gets into a fight, and Sonia now has 2 heroes.

But instead of Princesses, she loves movies, and stories like the one her dad had brought her, _"Alice in Wonderland,"_ with brave, smart, and heroic girls that aren't afraid to ask and wonder.

So she surprises, Val and Dad, when she asks if it can be an Alice in Wonderland themed party, and is overjoyed when they agree.

Sonia dresses up as Alice, and even calls herself that; she's happy to see her cousins and best friends show up and dressed as other characters, Elsbeth is the White Queen, Isabelle is the Red Queen, (and it matches due to personality types~), Melissa is one of the talking flowers, Nevan (who comes also much to other's surprise), is Lily the White Princess, and one of the girls Sonia invited, whom she doesn't really like all that much is the Queen of Hearts.

But regardless, Sonia feels like she belongs in a world like this~ And that becomes her wish…

Her mom even hires a 'Mad Hatter!' And he is so much fun – not as fun as her daddy though.

By the end of the party and close to evening, and her bedtime, Sonia, still dressed as Alice, has her Dad read to her, and she's Alice again~

 **Age 8**

Her last year's wish had come true, when her mom sits her down and tells her the family secret. In Sonia's young fertile mind, she believes the world of Wonderland exists and she really is Alice~!

That wish is twisted and warped when her aunt and uncle, Elaine and Allen give her a crossbow and revolver for her birthday.

 **Age 9**

Sonia begins to learn about the many different creatures out there, from her mom, and uncle Lou, her mom's brother. Then she goes and talks to Rick in private.

"Are monsters real?" She asked him.

"Yeah," Rick, now 13 years old, answers her.

"Are fairies real?" She asks again.

"Yeah, I guess," Rick wrinkles his nose at her.

"Are witches real?" She goes down the list.

"Yeah."

Elves?

Yeah.

Pixies?

Maybe.

Vampires?

Yeah.

Werewolves?

Yeah.

By the end Sonia runs out of questions, and then starts to smile, "Looks like I get my Wonderland after all."

Rick smirks at that.

Following that, Sonia celebrates her birthday the way she'd usually celebrate, with her family, and together, only this time there's no theme or entertainment. The next day is when she's supposed to start her training.

 **Age 10**

Sonia realizes she's like Wonder Woman, or maybe like Xena, when on her 10th birthday she gets a crossbow from her grandpa Rickard, a compact bow from uncle Lou. Her aunt Marilyn and cousin, Melissa gives her at least a nice floral summer dress, and it makes her smile.

What's more nice is the amazing tea set, her grandma Lucile gives her, or the charm necklace, her parents give her.

At this moment in her life, Sonia is still carefree and believes she can do it all~

 **Age 11**

Her 11th birthday is amazing; it's on a school day but her mom brought birthday cupcakes over. Her classmates have fun. She had fun – she wished she could be normal.

This birthday, her wish came true~

 **Age 12**

On this day, Sonia remembered her Princess-themed birthday party, and remembered how the princesses in the stories always got their prince. The party was nice, and so was seeing her family, but this birthday, Sonia only had one wish in mind.

She wished for a prince and to have her happy ending.

 **Age 13**

She's officially a teenager now, and thrives in school; her mom and dad told her that school came first despite progressing through hunter training, which she only did on weekends and holidays. (Except for her birthday).

But she's leading a double life and knows friends outside of her family will only see her as crazy, or the freak with the weapons collection

Her wish this time is that she hopes her other friends never find out.

 **Age 14**

She's 14, when her mom gives her a make up kit; Sonia has always been a girl of color and is drawn to them instantly. At this age, Sonia has it all – popularity, looks, brains, and she's happy with everything she has.

The young girl found hobbies, in school activities such as theatre, which had been there all along, since her role as Alice in her elementary school play.

 **Age 15**

Sonia is taken on her first date – she gets her first kiss when the date is over. That fulfills that wish on her 15th birthday. But the kiss is not what she expected; there's no spark no magic, and is innocent, no tongues or anything.

The boy was nice though, but looking back on it now, he was someone not worth remembering.

 **Age 16**

At 16, Sonia believes she has met her Prince. His name is Alexander Harding and he's a friend of her mom's.

Mom gets around~

 **Age 17**

Her wish this time is to graduate high school, and she does. Not only that, but she gets accepted to college. Wellington College, and she gets to be with Alex – he helps her through the training, and the information.

She doesn't know what she would do without him.

 **Age 18**

Eighteen is life-changing; mom calls, says that Rick had left without any messages or phone calls. Sonia decides to fast-track and take online courses – she graduates early, and leaves, going on the trail, Rick left behind.

The trail leads her to California (and to her own mom's chagrin) Sam and Dean Winchester (though mom loves Sam). Not that Sonia blames Val; Dean's a dick.

This was not part of her wish.

It's painful to watch them sometimes, but not without a few laughs. (Though she could live without Dean's womanizing…) She and Sam click right away though (one would think they're on the way to becoming a couple).

That's a plus and minus in this situation – pro, hanging out with Sam. Con, hanging out with Sam meant hanging out with Dean.

Dean seems to look darker than a raincloud whenever he catches them whispering to each other.

(It catches her by surprise when Dean kisses her).

From time to time, Sonia still thinks of Alex, but the gnawing feeling resurfaced that Alex wasn't a hunter, and shouldn't be dragged into this life.

 **Age 19**

By nineteen, Sonia has everything she wants – to her surprise (and her own mom's disappointment and heartbreak), she's dating Dean. "Any requests, birthday gal?" Dean smirked as his face hovered above hers.

Sonia smirked back, "Don't know, surprise me."

Dean chuckled huskily as he leaned back thoughtfully, "There's Vegas, Reno, Atlantic City," he said.

His girlfriend grinned at him wrapping her arms around him from behind, "None of those are places I can legally drink in." He shrugged, "Never stopped me before," he smiled crookedly, "Besides you got fake ids," he laughed, turning to wrap an arm around her.

The 19 year old smirked leaning against, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Alright then Vegas it is," Dean grinned scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Sonia gasped, letting out a grunt, "Put me down!"

Dean chuckled, "Or what?"

"Or I'll make you," she quipped.

"You and what army shorty," Dean threatened playfully.

"Careful Dean don't break her," Sam joked mildly. Sonia huffed angrily, "Sam, tell him to put me down," she demanded hotly.

Dean was laughing huskily, "Not a chance," he carried Sonia to the Impala, "Next stop Vegas!" Dean shouted.

"Fine but Dean keep your hand off my ass," Sonia grumbled.

Dean playfully spanks her ass while carrying her to the Impala. "Dean!" Sonia shouted, as he laughed.

Vegas was fun; Sonia thought it was one of the best ways to spend her birthday – it started with a bit of gambling, but ended with a drinking game (courtesy of Dean). Sonia vaguely remembered getting drunk and them getting onto body shots, then stumbling and leaning against Dean.

(Sam decided to stay and play some of the games and see how much he could win).

She remembered Dean helping her get to the bed, and she refuses to let go of him.

Dean crawls into bed beside her, and some clouded part of her mind knows that this is how it was meant to be and she belongs here. She could have everything she possibly ever wished for right here.


End file.
